C A D E A U
by Mikazuki Aozora
Summary: Spesial Fic for Fujoshi may be Fudanshi too? o.O  Independence Day's #2! Happy Fujoshi may be Fudanshi too? O.o  Independence Day's All! Warning!: SasuNaru Fic! ALWAYS BOY'S LOVE! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!*Reaa and Review, please?*


**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**S.N Fiction, Alternatif Universe-Reality, Boys Love, Semi Out of Character, Accelerated Flow © Warning!**

**Don't Like, Don't Read © Fujodanshi**

**

* * *

**

06.57 pagi, Naruto berlari terbirit-birit dari rumahnya menuju sekolah. O yeah, salahkan alarm di kamarnya yang kehabisan baterai tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu, itulah hal yang Naruto gerutukan dari tadi sampai sekarang. Namun naas, perlu diingat pula bahwa alarm tidak memiliki ability spesial ini, dan diketahui pula bila caci-maki Naruto percuma untuk diucapkan.

Akhirnya usaha berlari secepat kilat berbekal roti isi selai kacang di mulutnya, ia berhasil sampai di gerbang Konoha Senior High School dengan selamat sentosa menggunakan tiket berupa teriakkan pada pak satpam yang hampir menutup gerbang sempurna.

"Oi! Lain kali jangan terlambat lagi, Pirang!" seru pak satpam pada Naruto yang melesat secepat kilat memasuki gedung sekolah.

"Wuaphh!(Siap!)" jawabnya sambil memberi hormat.

Pak satpam hanya menggelengkan kepala.

* * *

**oOo C A D E A U**** oOo**

**Oneshot. (Tidak Akan Terbuang)**

**Copyright © Mikazuki Chizuka**

**

* * *

**

Di sepanjang perjalanan, Naruto sangat sering menaikkan sebelah alis saat melewati lorong sekolah juga tak sengaja melihat ke arah pintu berbagai kelas yang berbeda. Bagaimana tidak? Jawaban dari Naruto sendiri, bukan pernyataan malah pertanyaan. Mengapa semua orang sibuk atau sempat-sempatnya membawa kado ke sekolah? Mungkin ia bisa memaklumi jika segelintir orang saja yang membawa benda penuh hiasan tersebut, tetapi mereka semua membawa kado! Untuk siapa pula?

Tak pikir panjang, ia langsung menarik pintu kelasnya bersemangat tinggi.

"Ohayouu Minnaa~!" teriaknya seceria mungkin.

"Berisik!" bentak beberapa penghuni kelas tingkat 10-D itu keras.

Naruto manyun sembari berjalan gontai menuju bangkunya yang terletak di barisan ke empat dari kiri. Jujur, mau tak mau ia kembali menaikkan alis tinggi melihat lagi-lagi teman-teman sekelasnya membawa hadiah berwarna-warni. Penasaran sampai puncaknya, ia menepuk teman sebangkunya hingga pemuda bernama Kiba yang ia tepuk menolehkan kepalanya.

"Yoi, bro?" ucap Kiba merespon tepukkan Naruto.

"Kenapa semua orang di seluruh sekolah bawa kado? Memang yang ulang tahun siapa sih? Heboh bener!" kata Naruto mencurahkan rasa penasarannya pada salah satu sobatnya itu.

Kiba memutar kedua mata.

"Hhh… Kau tidak tahu ya sekarang tanggal 23 Juli?" tanya Kiba.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan tanggal itu?" ujar Naruto balik bertanya.

Kiba menepuk jidat.

"Ulang tahun Tuan Muda, To. Anak dari penyumbang dana utama di sini sedang berulang tahun. Memang diwajibkan bagi seluruh murid untuk memberinya kado." Tiba-tiba Kiba memosisikan bibirnya di telinga Naruto, "Padahal aku tahu semua kado itu pasti dibuang. Dan jujur saja ya, sebenarnya aku tidak sudi memberinya kado kalau saja tidak ada sanksinya," lanjutnya berbisik.

"Hee! Sanksi! L-lalu kau memberinya kado apa?"

"Sapu tangan murahan. Karena aku tahu pasti hanya dibuang ya kukasih ini saja," jawab Kiba menunjukkan kotak berbungkus kertas bercorak lilin ulang tahun, "by the way, kau ngado apa?"

Naruto sedikit tersentak, "Err… K-kado?"

"Jangan bilang kau tidak mempersiapkan apapun, Naruto," kata Gaara—salah satu sahabat terakrab Naruto selain Kiba—yang baru saja datang dan tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan Kiba dan Naruto.

Naruto gelagapan, "T-tentu saja aku sudah menyiapkan kadonya!" sergahnya berbohong.

"Apa?" tanya Gaara dan Kiba bebarengan.

"Y-ya! Pokoknya kado dariku tidak akan bisa dia buang! Tunggu saja tanggal mainnya!" ucap Naruto percaya diri tinggi walau hatinya sedang dilanda panik berlebihan.

Drrttttt! Drrrrttttt! Drrrtttttttttt!

Bel tanda pelajaran pun dimulai. Lagi-lagi Naruto dibingungkan oleh semua siswa yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan keluar dari kelas, begitu pula dengan kedua sahabatnya sembari membawa kado. Tentu membuat ia bingung dua kuadrat.

"Ada apa lagi, bro? Kok semuanya keluar kelas?" tanya Naruto berdiri kemudian mengekor Gaara dan Kiba di belakang.

Gaara menoleh ke belakang.

"Kita semua akan berjejer rapi di lorong sekolah untuk menyerahkan kado pada Tuan Muda, jangan lupa membawa kadomu yang tidak bisa dibuang itu."

Seketika Naruto mematung di tempat.

**~oOo~**

Keringat dingin nampak mengucur deras di sekujur tubuh Naruto. Menjelaskan keadaan, kini ia berjejer di antara Gaara dan Kiba yang mengapitnya, sedangkan orang yang menyebabkan ia terjebak dalam keadaan mengenaskan seperti ini sudah nampak di ujung lorong sana, berjalan angkuh nun arogan didampingi temannya si pemuda berambut coklat panjang digerai dan pemuda berambut nanas, sedangkan di belakang mereka ada seseorang yang mungkin pembantu Tuan Muda sedang membawa sejenis gerobak penuh hadiah. O ya, disertai teriakan para gadis yang memekakan telinga.

Lama-kelamaan Tuan Muda keturunan Uchiha bernama Sasuke ini semakin mendekat ke Naruto. Bahkan saat ia sudah hendak mengambil kado dari Gaara pun, mata onyx-nya malah tertuju pada sang pemuda pirang, kemudian bibirnya menyeringai kecil. Kado milik Gaara terlupakan, ia malah berjalan mendekati si pirang yang sedang dilanda panik berlebihan. Sampai mereka berhadapan, Naruto tak menyadari hal itu.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto, cukup membuat yang lain terkejut karena selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini pada orang lain, kalau pun ada acara yang bersangkutan dengan kado, pasti yang mengambil bukan Sasuke sendiri, melainkan temannya atau pembantunya. Tapi kali itu, rupanya Naruto mendapatkan perlakuan spesial yang sial.

"Mana hadiahku?" tanya Sasuke masih mengulurkan tangannya, akan tetapi ternyata bukan untuk menerima kado, melainkan meraih dagu tan tersebut untuk mengangkat wajahnya.

Onyx bertemu sapphire.

Sasuke terhenyak sesaat. Entah mengapa sejak pertama bertemu dengan Naruto waktu pernyataan penerimaan siswa baru di sekolah ini, ia sangat tertarik dengan pemuda yang bisa dikatakan lebih menarik dari matahari tersebut, dan sekarang, mata birunya sangat menarik daripada langit biru manapun. Diakhiri ia tersadar bila rasa tertarik itu berbuah cinta di dalam hatinya.

Sedangkan Naruto, ia terpaku sekaligus masih dilanda panik berkepanjangan, bingung mencari alasan apa, apalagi sekarang matanya bertatapan tanpa penghalang dengan sang Tuan Muda, sukses membuatnya tak berkutik sama sekali. O ya, ditambah ia yang sama sekali tak punya apa-apa untuk dijadikan kado. Oke, ia masih waras untuk tidak menerima sanksi maut.

"Aku tanya, mana hadiahku?" ulang Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto yang membeku.

Kiba menyela, "Cepat berikan kadomu yang tidak bisa dibua-auw!" serunya malah kesakitan karena Naruto tidak sengaja atau sangat sengaja menginjak kaki kirinya keras, cukup membuat Kiba bungkam setelah selesai merasa senut-senut di kakinya tersayang.

Lama berjalannya waktu dan tidak ada balasan sama sekali dari obyek yang ia ajak bicara, Sasuke mendengus dan melepaskan segala pegangannya pada Naruto.

"Cih, percuma aku minta hadiah dari seorang dobe sepertimu. Paling-paling benda tak berguna dan akhirnya juga masuk ke tong sampah," ujar Sasuke sinis kemudian berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Naruto.

Sedetik, Naruto masih terdiam.

Dua detik, ia tetap diam.

Namun tidak ada kata diam untuk detik ketiga, karena…

"TEMEE!" seru Naruto marah berlari mengejar Sasuke yang belum jauh dari tempat ia berpijak.

Sasuke berbalik, hanya untuk mendapati Naruto yang mencengkram kedua lengannya.

"Akan kubuktikan jika hadiahku tidak akan pernah bisa kau buang, Teme!" bentak Naruto penuh keyakinan.

Detik selanjutnya, teriakan nyaring dan lebaran mata menjadi pengiring kala bibir Naruto membungkam bibir sang Tuan Muda. Mau tak mau, hal ini juga mengharuskan Sasuke untuk membuka mata lebih lebar-bar-bar, tak menyangka pemuda ini begitu berani atau lancang padanya. Masih dalam keadaan kejut, cepat Naruto menarik bibirnya, balik menatap Sasuke geram.

"Lihat! Apa kau bisa membuang hadiah dariku, hah! Sama saja dengan membuang mulutmu ke tong sampah! Jangan berani meremehkanku, Tuan Muda!" seru Naruto sengit lalu menabrakkan bahunya pada bahu Sasuke untuk berjalan meninggalkan sang Tuan Muda yang saling bertatap punggung dengannya.

Tetapi hal tersebut tidak berlangsung lama, sebab Sasuke refleks mencengkram seragam bagian punggung Naruto hingga si pemuda pirang membalikkan tubuh, kembali berhadapan dengan Uchiha. Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Sasuke meraih kedua pergelangan Naruto dan menahannya ke belakang, sampai menimbulkan adegan seperti dirinya memeluk pinggang si pirang, tak khayal dada mereka pun saling himpit.

"Kau melakukan sebuah kesalahan yang fatal, My Uke."

Belum sempat Naruto memprotes maksud perkataan Sasuke, ia malah terkejut hebat ketika sang Tuan Muda mendaratkan kecupan di lehernya. Oh tidak, ternyata ia juga menggigit leher Naruto dan menyedotnya kencang, berhasillah ia mengerang keras antara kesakitan dan keenakan, ck, semuanya campur aduk. Selesai dengan leher, Sasuke beralih mengecup pipi kiri Naruto sebelum menggigitnya gemas, ia tak memedulikan Naruto yang meronta dipelukkannya.

Sebagai penutup, ia menghadiahkan kecupan ketiga di bibir pemuda pirang, memagutnya penuh nikmat dan menggigitnya kecil hingga Naruto membuka bibirnya untuk memekik kesakitan, tapi malah membuat Sasuke lebih leluasa menjelajahi rongga mulutnya dengan lidah, mengharuskan Naruto mendesah gara-gara ciuman mereka yang semakin memanas, tidak mengindahkan beribu pasang mata melihat peristiwa live mereka sepanjang sejarah. Merasa risih dipandangi, Sasuke menghentikan aktivitas mereka, yang dimanfaatkan Naruto mengambil napas sebanyak yang ia bisa.

Sasuke mengecup kening Naruto sebelum berkata, "Aku terima tembakkanmu."

"A-apa!" seru Naruto syok setelah selesai dengan napasnya, "siapa yang menembakmu, hah!" lanjutnya kesal.

"Kau menciumku. Aku anggap itu sebagai tanda kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku dan menembakku, dan tadi kubalas dengan ini, ini, dan ini," kata Sasuke menunjuk kissmark di leher Naruto, di pipi, dan terakhir bibirnya, "sebagai tanda kalau aku menerima tembakkanmu. Sekarang kau milikku."

"A-apa-apaan kau! Siapa yang menemba—hei! Apa yang kau lakukan!" seru Naruto panik saat tubuhnya dipanggul Sasuke dibahunya, seperti tukang yang membawa karung beras di pundak.

"Aku hanya membawa hadiahku," ucap Sasuke sok polos dan berjalan entah akan kemana.

"Turunkan aku, Teme!"

"Tidak akan, Dobe! Diam dan menurut saja!"

"Gah! Tidak mau! Cepat tur—gyaa! Jangan remas pantat orang seenak jidatmu!"

"Diam atau kau kurape saat ini juga!"

"Argh! Kuso, Teme no Baka!"

"Ck! Urusai, Dobe no Usuratonkachi!"

Pertengkaran mereka pun tak terdengar lagi kala mereka berbelok di tikungan koridor.

Neji—selaku sahabat Sasuke si pemuda berambut coklat panjang tadi, tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Gaara.

"Dinner?"

Gaara syok beberapa detik. Setelahnya, entah apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini, hingga ia menautkan jemarinya pada jemari Neji.

"Kapan?" Rasanya Gaara ingin meruntuki mulutnya sendiri.

"Nanti malam, bisa?" tanya Neji kalem.

"Baiklah."

Mereka berdua pun berjalan sembari bergandengan tangan, dan menghilang juga di tikungan koridor sekolah.

Giliran Shikamaru si pemuda nanas yang bergerak melancarkan aksi dengan mendekati Kiba.

"Bagaimana kalau…"

"Ayo kita pergi," sela Kiba sebelum Shikamaru menyelesaikan kalimat ajakkannya seraya merangkul lengan pemuda nanas.

Shikamaru tersenyum kecil.

"Mendokusei."

Mereka berdua pun berjalan menyusul kedua sahabat mereka yang mendapat pasangan masing-masing, meninggal berbaris siswa dalam keadaan cengo, pingsan berlautkan darah, kejang-kejang tidak jelas, berteriak sesuka hati, dan lain sebagainya.

Laporan selesai.

**~oOo~ OMAKE ~oOo~**

Naruto hanya terduduk bosan di ranjang sambil menunggu kekasihnya selesai mandi. Ya, kekasih, Uchiha Sasuke sekarang kekasihnya, masih ingat kejadian memalukan beberapa jam yang lalu? Oke, Naruto memilih untuk tidak mengingat-ingat.

Super bosan, Naruto melangkahkan kaki mendekati meja belajar Sasuke, sebuah laptop rupanya menarik perhatiannya. Karena ingin membuka Facebook, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menggunakan si laptop tanpa meminta izin pada pemiliknya terlebih dahulu. Proses demi proses ia lalui sampai pada akhirnya ia tinggal memasukkan e-mail dan password-nya sebagai pemenuhan syarat untuk login.

Menunggu beberapa detik, akhirnya segala apapun yang disuguhkan di beranda muncul. Ia hampir meloncat dari kursi yang ia duduki ketika melihat berjuta pemberitahuan nangkring di sana. Bagaimana bisa? Naruto berpikir keras, dimenangkan oleh rasa penasaran dan mengklik pemberitahuan tersebut dengan bantuan mouse. Ia mengernyitkan kening melihat halaman yang sudah usai ber-loading.

**Sakura-blossom Chie Fujoshi Akut mengomentari video anda.**

**Sakura-blossom Chie Fujoshi Akut menyukai video anda.**

**Yamanaka Chie Poetry Inoe menyukai video anda.**

**Ten Ten The Queen Sista menyukai video anda.**

**Inoezuka Always Akamaru Z****hie Macho Kiba menyukai video anda.**

**Icha-Icha Yaoi Kakashi menyukai video anda. **

**O-Hime Hyuuga Hinata no Yuki mengomentari video anda.**

Sumpah, Naruto merasa pusing karena SEMUA pemberitahuan di Facebook tentang suka dan komentar video. Maka dari itu, cepat-cepat ia membuka video yang dimaksudkan.

"HAH!" teriak Naruto syok berat mendapati video tentang peristiwa "jadian" antara dirinya dan Sasuke sudah terpampang jelas di sana. Oh Kami-sama! Rasanya ia ingin pingsan detik itu juga.

Sebab tak mau melihat adegan memalukan menyangkut dirinya, ia memilih membaca komentarnya saja, tanpa mengindahkan hampir semua temannya di Facebook menyukai video yang baginya nista tersebut. Jujur ada beberapa komentar yang membuatnya merinding disko, seperti:

* * *

**Sakura-blossom Chie Fujoshi Akut**

_7 jam yang lalu._

Setelah ini pasti Sasu-kun dan Naru-chan –piip- dengan penuh desahan-desahan erotis! KYAAA~! Pengen Video-nya! /" #plaak

* * *

**Ten Ten The Queen Sista**

_5 jam yang lalu._

Kissing mereka kagak nahan teh~! O/O *nosebleed* #pingsan di tempat

* * *

**Yamanaka Chie Poetry Inoe**

_4 jam yang lalu._

Ughhh! Bayangin mereka lemonan terus di-upload di FB! Tapi lebih enak lihat secara live! Pasti nikmat banget tuh! XD #ditendang

* * *

**Wind It's Me Temari **

_3 jam yang lalu._

Sasu-kun pasti puas banget kalau dilayani Naru-chan! Uhh! Denger mereka desah, saling menyentuh sama lain, dan… KYAAAA! Otak Fujoshi-ku muncul! :D #minggat ke M.S Word nulis SasuNaru Fiction lagi lemonan.

* * *

**~oOo~**

Cukup! Wajah Naruto sudah memerah sangat mendengar komentar teman-temannya yang mulai ngalor-ngidul tidak jelas itu. Ia bersumpah akan memutilasi orang yang berani-beraninya menyebarkan video ini. Harus mati di tangannya!

Namun mata sapphire-nya tidak sengaja membaca komentar terakhir dan terbaru di sana.

**~oOo~**

**

* * *

**

**Raven Chidori**** Sasuke **

_2 detik yang lalu._

All Fujodanshi.

Hn. Naru-dobe memang hebat diranjang, aku puas dengan pelayanannya yang menggairahkan. Dia benar-benar Uke idaman. :P

* * *

**~oOo~**

Naruto cengo mendadak, sampai ia membaca berulang kali dan baru menyadari jangka waktu komentar itu dua detik yang lalu. Dua. Detik. Yang. Lalu.

"MATI KAU TEME!"

Laptop di hadapannya pun ia lempar ke sembarang tempat, tanpa sempat Naruto melihat kalimat simple yang tertulis di video tersebut.

"**Diterbitkan oleh Raven Chidori Sasuke"**

Poor Naruto.

Poor Sasuke.

Kenapa? Mungkin malam ini Sasuke akan menghabiskan waktunya berjam-jam di kamar mandi, sembari memilih-milih model laptop terbaru dari internet di handphone-nya.

Ralat,

Poor for all.

**~oOo~ OWARI ~oOo~**

**Author Note:**

**Silahkan bunuh saya. XD #plaak *itu namanya nampar, bego. =="*  
**

**Sebenarnya ini untuk merayakan ulang tahun Sasuke, tapi waktu itu Zuki lagi sibuk2nya dan laptop tak ada di tangan Zuki, yah jadilah mublishnya telat. T^T #gibenged**

**Yosh!**

**Fic ini selain Zuki buat untuk memeriahkan Fujoshi(may be juga Fudanshi? O.o) Independence Day dan Sasuke's Birthday, juga Zuki dedikasikan untuk My Lovely Baka Teme as Akakiru no Genseki Ryota.**

**Why?**

**Thank's a lot for Ryo-teme yx berhasil membuat Zuki sakit dua minggu nonstop gara2 Zuki kira, dia ninggalin Zuki dan membenci Zuki karena suatu hal. T^T**

**Dan ternyata, oh ternyata, dia seenak jidat datang mengunjungi Zuki dengan tampang polosnya seakan tak pernah terjadi apa2!**

**Poor me. =_=" #pout again**

**~oOo~**

**o- Review or Flame? -o**

**o- With D'H -o**

**o- Kiroikru no Mikazuki Chizuka -o**


End file.
